Harvard Hit List
by aliqueen16
Summary: When Danny and Jackie are handed a case that involves many of Jamie's friends from his college days, they soon realize Jamie is in danger. How far will the NYPD and the Reagan's go to protect him? And at the end of it all, will it be enough? Or will another Reagan die?
1. Chapter 1

Danny's pov

Jackie and I had been assigned a multiple homicide case, and we were driving to the area when I put my "get-involved-first-ask-questions-later" philosophy into practice, as I had no idea what we were dealing with.

"Hey, Jack? What all do we know about these homicides?" she checked her file and then met my gaze

"Same killer, same MO. Multiple stabbings to each vic, eight so far. We have reason to believe there are two left on this guy's hit list though. He piled up the first eight in a heap in the middle of Central Park with a note cut out of magazines that read 'only 2 more left!' We couldn't get DNA off of it, he must have been wearing gloves."

I shook my head "Dude's got issues." my partner nodded "Definitely. Kyle Manning is still at large, has a weapon and is a dangerous serial killer on the loose."

Not that anything in that sentence should sit well with me, but something bothered me in particular, sending a shiver up my spine, breath hitched at my throat "Did you say Kyle Manning? Where did he go to college? Who were the other victims?" she shot me a weird look, probably concerning my question about the location of his higher education, but answered my inquiries nonetheless

"Yes, I said Kyle Manning. His victims are Aaron Black, Byron Steele, Zachary Jones, Logan Dillard, Ben Fontes,Ashton Collins,Blake Price, Zander Evans, Luke Allen and Billy Diamond. They all went to Harvard together. Manning was a perfect kid before these recent felonies; an amazing student his entire life. He must've snapped out of nowhere."

But I had zoned out after hearing those names and Harvard, Jamie's Alma Matter. All those victims had been close friends of Jamie's; especially Logan Dillard, another kid named Mason Smythe, and Kyle himself. I felt the urge to puke. The four had been roommates their entire college careers. No doubt the only remaining vics were Mason and my little brother. I voiced my theory and concerns to Jackie, who now was just in shock, mouth agape as she asked in utter repulse "But WHY?!"

Getting more worked up by the second, I went on

"Like you said, Kyle was obsessed with grades, and an excellent student. He was always top of the class. Until he wasn't. Jamie, Mason Smythe, and their friends who are now the victims started to one-up Manning; and it slowly drove him mad, eating him up from the inside. By the time graduation day came along, Harvard announced its ten top students, grade wise. Kyle was the 11th, due to Aron,Byron,Zachary,Logan,Ben,Ashton,Blake,Zander,Luke,Billy,Mason and Jamie getting better grades than he did. They were all good grades, but Manning's grades were not as good as the others. Mason was salutatorian, Jamie valedictorian. I remember the red in Manning's face, the smoke coming out of his ears, the look in his eyes... but I figured he was just angry. Seems like he preferred to serve his revenge cold."

By then we had canvased the area and I had ID'd the vics, as well as their families; who were all in New York City as a get together most of them made a point of attending every year so they could catch up. This year, they had chosen Jamie's hometown; as each year they chose the hometown of one of the guys. He had not been invited, as he had cut communication with the rest of his classmates many years ago; but obviously Kyle had caught wind of their location and started to execute his revenge. I sighed, looking at Jackie

"We need to tell the commissioner, and put as many details on Mason and my brother as possible. Put them under house arrest for all I care! I will NOT lose another brother."

After gathering some more information, we headed to the 1PP, and I had to admit, I was fearing what I'd have to tell my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie's pov

I could not wait for tomorrow, when my college friends were to arrive and stay for a week. This was going to be so much fun, just like back in the old college days. Mason, Aaron, Byron, Zach, Logan, Ben, Ashton, Blake, Zander, Luke, Billy and Mase. Oh, I was already planning some awesome things for us to do; some old antics, some new; for a bit of nostalgia but also for new beginnings.

I was off duty, enjoying the view of Central Park and lost deep in my thoughts, both of the past and the near future to come with the break of dawn when I am rudely and suddenly snapped out of my reverie by someone catching me in a choke hold from behind. No cop would do this, for it was illegal, so my first instinct is to grab the person's arms to pry them away from my throat; expecting to come face to face with a future collar on that Friday night. However, I was wrong, for I came face to face with ever so familiar green eyes and black hair, goofy grin shading off a few years of his age. I smiled, hugging the person before me "Mase!"

Returning the embrace, my best friend and roommate from college grinned "Jamie! I heard you left the suit and put on the blue. I'm happy for you, how are you liking it?"

I grinned "Thanks. I'm loving it. Danny busts my chops about it every now and then, but- actually, let me rephrase that. Every now and then, Danny DOESN'T bust my chops about it."

We both laughed at that true statement and I went on "But I love it and my TO is amazing; and I just feel that this is where I should be. How about you? How's your law firm going?"

He smiled "We're doing pretty well, in the top ten list of Prosecutors offices in San Diego." I smiled "Nice! And when am I getting the wedding invite to celebrate you and Lela?" he blushed, giving me a playful glare "Not just yet, we've been dating a year! How about you? I know things went wrong with Syd, but is there a new girl in your life?"

I shook my head "Not yet."

I saw this Cheshire cat grin slowly creep on his face and I knew he was planning something, and not something good. He began "I know! I can set you up with-" I cut him off "Finish that with speed dating or blind dating and I WILL have you arrested." Though my poker face was intact, he knew I didn't intend to carry out the threat, which just made us burst out laughing again. It was so great to be around Mason again and I could not wait until the rest of the gang got here tomorrow.

*meanwhile at 1PP, Frank's pov*

I was reading over a statement Garrett had written when I heard a knock on the door; revealing Agent Baker. I gave her my full attention at once "Yes, Baker?"

She looked at me and informed "Detective Reagan is here and he needs to talk to you about a case he needs help with." I was about to tell her I should not interfere with an ongoing investigation; and I think she read my mind, for she went on "It's a family matter."

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, I became nervous, swallowed, and replied "Send him in."

Danny's pov

As soon as I walked in and saw my Dad, I wanted to cry. Normally, that's not me; but I knew what I had to tell him, and what trouble Jamie was in. Our Jamie. His youngest son. My little brother. I did not know if I could do it. Before my legs staged a mutiny against me, I quickly sat down; which, along with my demeanor and the use of the terms 'family matter' only made the PC more anxious. I took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out, hoping he would not have a heart attack. I opened my mouth to speak, quickly finding out my throat was as dry as the desert. I drank a cup of water and looked at my father

"Jamie's friends came this morning instead of tomorrow, as a surprise for him. Problem is, so did Kyle Manning. You know, the creepy grade grubber perfectionist psycho they outranked."

Frank's pov

I nodded, not sure where this was headed, but knowing I was not going to like it. Not by a long shot. Danny went on, rubbing his face tiredly with one hand "Kyle is on a mission to kill all who outranked him. A vendetta, so to speak." I spoke "Then get him before he can."

My eldest sighed "Problem is, he already killed most of them." As those words sunk in, I could feel tears glistening my eyes. Jamie's friends were like my own kids, and Jamie is mine and Mary's youngest... he couldn't... he can't... I asked, unable to breathe "Jamie...?" Danny shook his head "He and Mason Smythe are the only two left. I ordered protection for them and house arrest with you and Pops. Last I know they were at Central Park."

I sunk back into my chair, limp with relief. My son was alive. Now, the not so fun part. Giving Jamie and Mason house arrest for their protection and telling them about their friends. I was NOT looking forward to either of those events.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's pov

I ran. I ran as fast as I could in search of my baby brother and Mason. Central Park is big, and if Kyle was here this worked for me and against me. For me, because Manning had more ground to cover. Against me, because so did I. My mind was racing almost as fast as my legs; eyes in a frantic search for Jamie. What if I was too late? What if Kyle had taken them both? I could not bear to lose another brother.

Finally, while I was catching my breath,I spotted a familiar face. Black hair, green eyes, goofy grin. I sighed in relief. One down, one to go.

"Mason!" the kid turned around at the sound of my voice, grin even wider; hugging me, not even realizing I was holding him a bit tighter than I usually then spoke

"Hey Danny! How's life and work?"

"Busy, but getting a bit better." I replied, not revealing that it was a bit better because I found one of the two people I cared about and was looking for due to their lives being at stake. My next question made me unable to breathe until I would get an answer "Where's Jamie?"

By then, Jackie was already by my side, a gentle hand resting on my shoulder, providing me with the welcome comfort I needed during those agonizing seconds that felt like years I had to wait out before I got my answer.

"He's over there getting a hot dog" he pointed out a vendor's cart a bit further away, and sure enough; Jamie was in line; wearing black Sambas, black jeans, a white T-shirt and his leather jacket. I exhaled in relief, nearly going limp.

"I'll wait here to talk to him." I declared, only Jackie in the loop about the upcoming talk. My partner also knew me way too well, for she only crossed her arms and gave me a knowing look "No you won't. Knowing you, you'll go right next to him!"

Unwilling to play into her very correct prediction, I met her halfway "Middle ground. I'll go a bit closer where I can see him." And with that, I left her with Mason.

Jamie's pov

As I stood in line for a hot dog, I felt an eerie feeling, as if I were being stalked or watched. Thank goodness I had my off duty weapon with me in case things should escalate to the point of me needing to use it; which I hope would not happen; but a cop should always prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I turned to face whoever was near me, and instantly felt relief, adrenaline and slight annoyance curse through my body all at once

"Danny! You scared me! Why are you stalking me?" confusing me even further, he engulfed me in a tight embrace, to the point that I could not breathe. What was going on?

Eventually, we made our way back to Mason, and , to my surprise, Jackie was there. I turned to the detectives "Do you both need help on a case or something?"

They shrugged "Or something."

Danny exhaled, motioning for us to sit. Once all four of us were seated, he looked at me and Mase, a saddened expression adorning my brother's features

"Just like Mason, all your friends decided to come early to surprise you. The problem is, Kyle Manning found out where you all would be and decided to get revenge on all of you because of the grade thing."

My head was already getting filled to the brim with worst case scenarios and I asked "Where are they, then? And where is Kyle?"

Danny got this look of pity and sorrow in his eyes and I instantly knew. They were dead. Since that look's meaning is more widely understood in the world of crime and medicine, a Reagan could easily comprehend it without a word. Since Mase did not seem to have understood, I was the bearer of bad news

"They're dead, Mase. And Kyle is still out there,ready to kill us. And it's all my fault."

The immense guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. Had the reunion not been in New York City, they would all be alive. Danny took me aside as I was starting to lose control of my breathing pattern. His hands lay on my shoulder and on my chin, the latter being used to tilt my head up so our eyes could meet. His were full of sympathy, mine ridden with guilt. They were bloodshot, with more tears threatening to spill.

My older brother's voice broke me out of my thoughts

"Jamie. Jamison Reagan, this was not your fault. Kyle is smart. He's been planning this for a long time; and he found out when this was going to happen. We had no idea they were already here. This is not your fault. Take a deep breath."

I complied, finding myself a bit calmer. " I'm going to find him, Danny. I'll get justice for my friends." He looked at me as if I were crazy

"Absolutely not! You and Mason are under house arrest at Dad and Pops' house!"

My jaw dropped "No way! You have GOT to be kidding me!" He shook his head

"Orders from the PC's office. There will be multiple squad cars at all times and I will also be there until we catch this clown."

By now, I was exasperated " I promised Mase I'd show him New York! And I'm a COP, I can defend us just fine!"

Backing me up, my best friend nodded "Yeah!"

Danny's signature smirk returned to his face and he replied "So give him a tour of the house, he'll be thrilled!"

Before I could protest any further, Danny put us in his car and sped off to our childhood home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie's pov

Once we got back to my childhood home, Dad and Pop started fussing over me and Mason, due to them having heard about the whole Kyle mess. Not long later, I had decided enough was enough

"OK, OK, I need to breathe; guys!"

They set us free from their anaconda grips at once, and my lungs were slowly replenished with much needed air, color slowly returning to my formerly pale face. We kicked back in the living room catching up, then watching a Jets game that got us aggravated very quickly with stupid wrong ref calls; but we won, so we all ended up happy. It was only the 5 of us in the house. Pop, Dad, Danny, me and Mase. Pop and Dad retired to their respective rooms after a while, and we had decided Danny would claim his old room once more; and since we wanted to be able to talk late at night; Mason and I would occupy my old room. The only problem was the fact that I only had a single bed in my room. My best friend broke the silence

"So, what do you wanna do about the room?"

I sighed; for my idea would fix the problem; but would also be equally heart wrenching and cathartic. But it was our only option.

"We get Joe's old bed in here. We never parted with his things and his room is just as it was. You take my bed, I'll take his."

My best friend agreed to the idea, and I don't know if my fear of an emotional impact from memories of Joe returning had been properly masked; though it seems they had. Either that, or Mase just knew I did not want to dwell on the subject or talk about it. Not at the moment, anyway. Regardless of my ever growing second thoughts about the sleeping arrangements, we fixed up the beds and went to our room, Danny going to his not long after.

Mason and I had just finished getting ready for bed so we could talk until we fell asleep when Danny knocked on the door, a gentle smile on his face

"Just wanted to say goodnight."

We smiled and replied with well wishes of our own and I internally shook my head; knowing full well that my older brother did not come over to simply wish us a good night of rest. He was actually just wanting to check on us, bus mostly me, after the traumatizing events that had recently occurred and trying to be sneaky about it. He failed. He's a detective and could've easily fooled most people; but I was not even just a cop, I was his brother and I knew protective Danny very well.I had seen him quite a lot, either protecting me, or another loved one; or just a kid or person who simply could not stand up for themselves. After a while, only Mason and I were left in the room, and I felt uneasy; and not just because of Kyle and his hit list that only had two names to be crossed in order for it to fall into completion.

Interrupting my thoughts, an all too familiar scent made its way into my senses, and I held back a sob, squeezing my eyes shut to hold back the tears. Most of my friends died today. One of them is still endangered,as am I. And that could not happen to my family. Not again. Because my brother and best friend, Joseph Connor Reagan, had been dead for a year; and the sensory overload of his bed, his sheets, his blanket, his pillow, his scent... I was sure I would not sleep tonight. But I could put up a front. That I could do.

I was brought out of my angsty thoughts by Mase, asking me to tell him more stories about working with the 12th and walking the beat with Sergeant Renzulli as my TO, or Training Officer. Happy for the distraction from my current train of thought, I complied and told him all the stories I had experienced this far; and he told me about a few crazy cases he had encountered as a lawyer. By the time we had finished swapping stories, we were both yawning, and the time on my phone read 2AM. Welcoming the sleep eager to overtake him, Mason said goodnight to me and I echoed in response, though sleeping was the furthest thing from my mind. Only in this scenario I saw that it may have been a good idea after all for my Dad to have taken me off duty until Kyle was captured. After all, if I am on the streets every day while he is here; he'd recognize me; and who knows what kind of arsenal and equipment he's carrying... Plus I get to try to sleep in. Keyword try.

I had been tossing and turning in my brother's old bed for an hour at least, kicking off covers to try to lessen the triggers of his faint scent; when I decided enough was enough. Mason slept undisturbed; his loud snoring keeping him from being woken up by my restlessness, while simultaneously contributing to it. I had grown unaccustomed to it after college. I quietly got dressed in the dark of our room, the darkness of the third hour of dawn not helping either through its reflection in the window. I quickly and quietly got my off duty weapon and holstered it; silently and carefully creeping out of the room to head out into the night. I was on a hunt for the hunter. I was after Kyle Manning, and I was going to find him. He'd pay for what he did and he would spend the rest of his miserable life at Riker's Island prison. I was going to see to it that that happened.

I opened the front door to leave in search of Manning, and nearly had a heart attack when I saw none other than my older brother, Danny Reagan staring right back at me with his arms crossed and a deadpan expression on his face. Once I had recovered from the startled state he had put me in, he asked

"Going on a midnight stroll,Bucko?"

Rather than answering, I shot back a question of my own

"What are you doing up so late?!"

He shot me one of those looks reserved for older siblings to use to challenge their younger siblings, as if asking for confirmation regarding if they had really said or asked what they had just said or asked; and replied

"What are YOU doing up so late? I figured you'd try to pull another weasel trick to bust outta here. Unfortunately for you... I'm me."

A classic Danny smirk followed that prideful boast, and it irritated me to my core, as I threw my hands up in the air in a frustrated manner, and hissed a reply, trying not to wake up the other people in the house

"You KNOW I can take care of myself! I have my gun on me!"

However, that answer did not satisfy my brother, who went on to point out

"And? The guy who took down 8 of your friends, OUR friends; begs to differ. And he's STILL out to get you and Mason. I am NOT gonna stand by and just allow you to risk yourself on some stupid, risky mission!"

I was getting more and more aggravated, given I was currently carrying the weight of the recent loss of eight friends and the risk of losing another; and with Joe's passing coming back to haunt me; all in the span of 24 hours. Sensing I was dangerously close to a breakdown, I shot back

"My FIRST mission is to get out of this house!"

And not just because I was bored. No. I needed some air to process everything that had happened, and especially to deal with the Joe situation. Upon hearing my comment about trying to get out of the house, Danny smiled smugly

"And how's that going for you, Harvard?"

I simply shot him a look. I did NOT need to be reminded of my shortcomings in a simple house arrest breakout. Even if it was from the Reagan household. His voice broke the silence

"Seriously, Kid. Use that brain of yours and think this through for a second!"

I nodded

"I will. On a walk through Central Park."

I knew I was pushing my luck with his limited, close to non existing patience, but I really needed some time to myself; to get a grip on my emotions. Giving me that cocky, sarcastic grin once more, he replied, sarcasm oozing from his voice

"Of course you will."

And with that, he grabbed me tightly by my hands; pushed me inside the house and shut the door, locking it and taking the key; stashing it somewhere in secret. But I had a few tricks up my sleeve. With that I pretended like I was going to my room, but took a detour and made a beeline to the backdoor, coming to a screeching halt upon seeing older brother bolting it shut and daring to smile at me

"Nice try, Kid. Oh, and I locked all the windows, so, the tree house is a no."

I was so busy trying to keep my tears at bay that I did not even bother to answer, and that's when my older brother asked, a softer tone in his voice this time

"Jamie? What's really going on? Is this just about the Kyle mess?"

Busted. I might as well just surrender and admit it. Words had since abandoned me, so I just shook my head tearfully. Now Danny changed his tactic altogether. His voice softened, his expression lost its harshness and he took me into his embrace, providing me with much needed comfort without even saying a word. He did not have to. I knew it was because of Joe, Danny knew it, and neither one of us dared to speak of it. It would have done more harm then good at the present moment and at my current state of mind. My brother sighed, keeping a comforting hand on the back of my head as he held me.

"What if I crashed with you guys? Would that help? We could both fit in his bed and I can help comfort you. I wish you would have told me this sooner, so I would not have been so hard on you; but I understand how hard this is to talk about. Wanna try to see if you sleep better, or at all, with me there with you?"

I took a moment to think. One one hand, it most likely would help me go to sleep; or at least to have a better shot at it while attempting the feat. But on the other hand, I did not want Danny to suffer the possibility of being triggered by memories of Joe as I had been while around his belongings, and I did not want him to feel crammed into a small space with me just because I could not handle myself. I was a lawyer and a cop; not to mention an adult. I should be able to deal with this on my own. After I politely declined but thanked him, I defended my understanding

"I should be able to deal with this on my own."

He shook his head

"No you should not. You shouldn't have to. Otherwise you would not have a family, let alone one like ours; who knows no boundaries or what the word privacy means. And on top of that, you still have friends; Kid. Lean on people. Let others be there for you for a change. Be honest. Would it help if I stuck around tonight?"

Knowing my reply was true, I asked

"Yes it would. Could you stay? Please?"

He nodded, ruffling my hair

"You got it, Kiddo. Let's go."

By the time we got settled in it was 4:15, but I felt secure and safe. I felt at peace despite all the circumstances that were trying to take that very sense of peace away from me; to pry it out of my life. No sooner had my older brother wrapped his protective and loving arm around me had I been lulled into a peaceful state of slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle's pov

I had to laugh at my nearing triumph and the grand upcoming fall that awaited the prideful Reagan clan. Oh this was going to be GOOD! They thought they could outsmart me, just like in college?! Well, they had another thing coming. A curve ball they never anticipated. My Mona Lisa of schemes; and no detective or cop would or could ever see it coming. I would be the last man standing, one way or another.

Those congratulatory thoughts swarmed through my mind as I got ready to put my grand scheme into action. I had to get my tools and the proper attire, not to mention everything I would need to concoct the perfect disguise, and some things for an old acquaintance who once was my friend and roommate. Tonight was MY night. Mine and NO one else's. No one would mourn for the fallen, but they would cheer and celebrate my name. Man-ning! Man-ning! I could hear the cheers in my mind. As far as the fallen, not a word was spoken towards him or about him; the people in the streets caught up in celebrating me and my deeds.

My plan was very intricate and elaborate, worthy of a genius. Which, as I was about to prove, I was. I smiled, grin widening little by little as my plan got closer and closer to its execution. Soon, but not soon enough, it was go time. I picked the lock of the Reagan residence and silenced the alarm, guessing the password on my first try. The numbers that held the letters that spelled out NYPD. Were they for real? Predictability at its finest.I shook my head. Too easy.

By 2 in the morning, I had entered the house, ready to continue with my plan. Go to the room, knock the guy out; stuff him in my trunk;and then drive off. After that, I would use the clothes, makeup,colored contact lenses, voice modifier and wig to become the very man I had taken into captivity as a hostage; and with his looks and voice and mannerisms which I had thoroughly studied; I would infiltrate the household and kill the remaining guy, all while the other died in my trunk for all I cared. The car was a rental anyways. I quietly, quickly and silently put my plan into fruition. It had been done. Once I deemed the car was far enough and had secured the trunk in a way so that my prisoner would not escape; I slipped into the household once more; this time disguised as one of my classmates; an upper hand I would gladly use to take the other one down.

 **(A/N: Guys and girls; who was taken? Mason or Jamie? Comment in reviews!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: white collar black wolf, Guest, Bluesupernewsiecriminalncis,jlmayer and larutanrepus89; you all cracked the code! It was an interesting and challenging chapter to write; for try as I might , I couldn't be ambiguous enough. I only decided who it was halfway through the chapter. Jlmayer, great guess, but this is the night after Danny crashes with Jamie.**

Jamie's pov

I arose the next morning, only Mase and I in the room. I turned to my friend after a good night's sleep, but soon was taken aback by something striking

"Mase, you ok? You look a bit ... different."

He shrugged it off

"I'm good, J, no need to worry. Just a bit sleepy still and disheveled from tossing and turning around. You know how I noises won't disturb me in the slightest, but I'm a restless sleeper."

I laughed at that very true statement, even though I was still a bit on edge; but I was obviously unwilling to let it show just yet

"True. I can't even count how many times you fell out of bed and woke up in the middle of the night during college; then in the reunions."

We laughed, recalling those incidents, and still, something did not feel quite right. I just could not place my finger on it quite yet. Or maybe everything was just fine and I was just being paranoid because of Kyle, I was not sure which one it was yet. I shook my head a bit to clear my thoughts and to help me wake up, as I was still sleepy; which could have also impacted my impressions of my best friend this morning, but I was still uneasy. All I knew was I had to be on the tip of my toes and many feet ahead from now on, should my gut feeling be right. I decided to pretend that everything was alright to not set him off at present moment, but to put my chilling theory to the test at the breakfast table; since I would be more awake and in tune with my thoughts, and would have other people who knew Mason, and were seasoned cops and detectives.

 **BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB**

Mason's pov

When I awoke suddenly, and in an enclosed, dark, foreign space no less; I knew Kyle had gotten to us somehow; and taken me after holding a damp cloth to my face, that contained some substance that knocked me out. But taken me where? What was his plan? How do I tell Jamie and the other Reagan's? I made a quick assessment of the dreadful and dangerous situation. I had no idea where I was, other than in the trunk of a car with very little air and hardly any food or beverage; I had no way to communicate with Jamie, Kyle was my captor more than likely; and I had no idea what his next move was, or if he had already put it in motion. I could not let Kyle hurt anyone. Especially not my friends. They had gone through enough tragedies already. The trunk was locked from the outside, I was handcuffed to something in the trunk that was too dark to see; only so I could eat and drink what little provision he left me; but I was trapped enough that I could not escape or call for help. My phone was also gone. I was pretty sure I was going to die. They did not know I was missing, and the clock was ticking as far as water, food and air were concerned. I really hope this is all a nightmare.

With no other choice at hand, I laid back against the trunk of the vehicle, trying to rationalize what little air was left and trying to keep myself from a panic attack; since the exaggerated breathing would make it to where I would run out of oxygen way too quickly for my liking; and the brash movements could only do me harm, not a lick of good. Instead, I focused on trying to gather any intel I could about my surroundings; the car and where it was parked alike; to try to escape; though the chances were scarce; and, should Kyle catch me before any cop, fireman, paramedic, or even a fed did; I was absolutely facing my doom; but I had to try, I was not going down without a fight. For me, for Jamie, for his family, and for our fallen friends. It HAD to be done. I just hoped it would be done in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle's pov

This was agonizing. Pretending to be Mason Smythe made me physically ill. A goody two shoes that did everything by the book and was always so cheerful he wanted to make me puke. I do not know how I managed to room with him for so long; let alone BE him. But I had a few comforts. Such as what was going on with the real Mason this very moment, a slow and painful, not to mention frantic and guilt-ridden death. And then the only one left to cross off my list was the boy scout himself, Prince Charming Jamie Reagan. This knight would be knocked off his high horse from the inside, and he would never rise again. I would make sure of it.

As for Mason, his fate was being sealed and seen to fruition by none other than my leading lady, the Bonnie to my Clyde; Sydney Davenport. Yes, the same one who dumped Reagan for becoming a cop after they got engaged. Revenge really WAS sweet. Not only did I take his girl, but I would take his life using the face of his best friend, while offing him too with my right hand lady. And if I had a little something to do with a police investigation gone wrong concerning a corrupt secret police fraternity that ended up with an officer down that was particularly close to Jamie... Well, that's not exactly a confession; so don't make assumptions. This was going to be so much fun! I have been getting radio silence from Syddy so far; I wonder how our victim was doing; wondering if he could still be used as a pawn if my secret was discovered before I could hurt Jamie. Let me be clear. I would still hurt him. I just could not pass up the opportunity; it felt so right!

Those were the fulfilling thoughts that were dancing around in my mind as I sat with the Reagan's to eat breakfast, and before I could get a spoonful of cereal in my mouth; Danny spoke up

"Mason, you look a bit different. You ok? Getting sick? We're on the edge of winter, and the Big Apple offers some serious coldness. We have some thermal clothes if you forgot to pack any."

I smiled. They would never catch onto my grand plan. I internally scoffed. THESE are NYPD's finest? No wonder my plan is working...

 **Mason's pov**

I did not have a watch or any source of time on me, so I could only estimate it had been five minutes give or take since I had been confined to this car, an Audi R8; a sports car known for its slim to none policy on trunk space; which was bad. Not only because I was running out of air, but because I was dangerously knew this. And now, it was coming back to bite me in the butt.

My claustrophobia was engaged in a constant battle with my brain over the matter of conserving what little air I had left versus having an involuntary but uncontrollable full-blown claustrophobia attack; which would annihilate my oxygen in seconds. This was truly a nightmare. The only other sound that harmonizes with my gasps, whimpers and shaky breaths are the sighs and occasional words spoken into a cellphone. Female voice, near the car; as if standing guard over me so I would not escape. Even though the only way out was to undo my handcuff and shackle, though I did not have the keys; and get the stupid trunk open so I could breathe and let air fill my already deprived and burning lungs once more, to soothe their desperate desire for fresh air. But, of course, the trunk only opened from the outside. After a few moments, I could barely believe my ears as I recognized the voice of the woman keeping me captive. This was NOT good!


	8. Chapter 8

**( Guys, thank you all SO much for the love and interest in HHL and making it my fic with the most reviews! I'm glad you like it and thankful for the support. Now there were some very interesting points in reviews I want to clarify. I researched cars with the smallest trunks, and, from my understanding, the Audi R8 was a top choice for that. The blood flow is an excellent problem and if it comes to that, Mason is in a whole lot of trouble; as is Kyle. Mason is only immobilized by one hand and one foot, but he is claustrophobic, does not have the keys, has little air, food and drink; and is alone with Kyle's partner; so, though he can actually move at least a bit; it won't necessarily save his life.)**

 **Sydney's pov**

As I stood guard near my fiance's car, which was holding our suffering prisoner; I reflected on how I had gone from the future Mrs. Jameson Reagan to where I was now. I was engaged to my true soulmate and had found my true calling. At last. I had since ditched the life of the law, opting for a life of thrill and luxury with Kyle and his missions instead. Besides, this ought to be revenge enough for Jamie trying to con me; proposing as a lawyer and wanting to marry me as a beat cop... I had to put up quite the front after being conned; even coming to see him graduate the academy hurt so much after he flipped the switch on me and pulled that total 180; but it had all been worth it in the endgame of life. At the time, though I was less than thrilled with his decision, my heart still stood with him; until the London job offer and our breaking off the engagement.

While I was in London, I ran into Kyle at the bakery on a rainy Friday afternoon;October 13th; and at first I had been scared when I felt myself starting to fall for him. But soon, he showed me his life and lifestyle and all that could be done with it that otherwise could not be accomplished; and I was in. This lifestyle also brought me to find my soulmate in Kyle, so, it really was a win-win; except for our victims. Not that we cared about them anyway. We could not afford to in our line of work.

I could tell that Mason was claustrophobic, and that just made everything we were doing to him that much sweeter; aside from his annoying, delusional, yet at the same time refreshing shouts of despair to let him out. Ha! As if... At least the trunk of the car muffled the sound quite a bit and we were in a deserted, field-like area. If we did not need him alive-ish as a bargaining chip; I would have just gagged him; taking away his ability to drink and eat. But having his life still available, yet on the line; would come in handy; especially with a person like Jamie. A person with a kind heart and strong morals, who; aside from tricking me, would do any and everything to protect those he cared about. Bored of simply playing guard dog to a hostage I could not even torture, I wondered what Ky was doing with the Reagan's and how everything was going on his front.

 **Mason's pov**

I could scarce believe my ears, hoping it was not true. The voice I recognized, standing guard over my prison was none other than Sydney Davenport; our old classmate and Jamie's ex- fiancee. But why was she working with Kyle? I frantically twisted and turned, shouting for mercy; only to have my pleas fall on deaf ears. I am definitely going to die. I rested my face in my arms and started to silently cry. This was truly the end. Not only for me, but most likely for Jamie as well.

 **Kyle's pov**

From here on out, this was going to be a piece of cake. The hardest thing I had to face from now on was deciding when, where and with what to hurt Harvard's golden boy. All fun choices; and so many options to choose from! This was hard... I wanted his death to be slow and painful. Very, VERY painful. After all, HE'S the reason I am like this. Bitter. How DARE people say he scored better than me?! That ANY of them did?! Besides, if they were so much smarter than I am; how did they not see my attack coming? How come eight out of ten fell dead in one smooth swoop? How come Mason is slowly losing his battle with death far , far away as per my command? How did I find out where they would all be and that they were coming earlier? And how did I have my own contribution in the death of Jamie's beloved older brother and best friend, Joseph Connor Reagan? That's right; even before Syddy was the Bonnie to my Clyde, I was there having to try to prove that I was the true mastermind; and no one else. I was the one who found out the Blue Templar was still around, infiltrated as a cop, made the group dirty; infiltrated the higher ups and influenced them to hire Joe Reagan. I did not, however, have the pleasure of killing him; wanting to remain untraceable. I did get to watch; popcorn, camera and all. My first strike against the Reagan family and Jamie in particular.

They say 'three strikes, you're out', right? Joe, the eight visitors... that's two strikes. I wonder who will be lucky number three... Mason, or Jamie himself? Either one was just fine; but the best would be both. Yeah, that was the end goal. And for the Reagan family to see me kill their precious Jamie while disguised as Mason. To feel guilty about how they did not see it sooner. How they were responsible for his death, just as he was responsible for my actions; not that I condoned them; I am just saying had he not stolen my rightful place as top of the class, none of this would have happened. I also was dying for him to meet my fiancee. I LOVE being me.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie's pov

 **(so, this story is nearing its end in a few chapters, I'm trying to pace it correctly. But never fear, there is a sequel in mind)**

I had been called up to 1PP during what would usually have been my work hours, and, as it turned out, so had Danny; who was already there when I arrived. Once the two of us were there, my father spoke

"Thank you Baker. Would you, Sid and Garrett give me a minute with Danny and Jamie?"

They were quick to comply to his orders; and my Dad spoke, looking at me and Danny

"I'm not going crazy, am I? Am I the only one who thinks the reason we all see something is off with Mason is because that is not really Mason?"

My older brother and I spoke in unison and a tad of exasperation, mixed in with a pinch of relief

"Thank you! I thought I was too paranoid and the only one who thought that."

As it turns out, the entire household had been on pins and needles for a while, trying to avoid the guy that looked and sounded just like my best friend;as they had come to the same conclusion. I instantly felt guilty

" I didn't act on it right away because I feared Kyle would shoot our place up... But if he's impersonating Mason, that means he's holding him hostage somewhere. We have a kidnapping and missing person case, and we also have him for mass murder and breaking and entering. Now we just need to find him, and Mason. Not to mention, Kyle's actions will most likely put him away for life."

We all agreed to the action plan, which was delivered to all the units and dispatches; not to mention detectives and beat cops. Every precinct was on the lookout now. Soon something came to mind

"Dad? Kyle knows about Mason being claustrophobic. What if he's using that against him and holding him somewhere small or dark?"

Danny nodded

"That's good; Kid. Keep telling us anything else you can think of."

They updated their information to every uniform in the city, but we were still coming up short. At least we all knew what was going on for sure; and knew we needed to watch each other's backs; not to mention search relentlessly for Mason. I could not help but still feel this was all my fault.

But I knew wallowing in self-pity while playing the blame game would not do any good to the situation at hand, so I sucked it up, set on bringing Kyle to justice and rescuing my best friend. No matter the cost.

Later on that day, Mason still was nowhere to be found, despite the most obvious places Kyle would be using, and the least obvious places alike had been torn up during extensive searches. I was headed back to my childhood home from the store with my father's security detail not that far behind; them being the bargaining chip for me to leave the house; not that any of us felt like it was a safe haven anymore now that it was also a temporary living quarters to a homicidal maniac.

I was brought out of my thoughts while getting back inside by the sound of a gun going off. The detail was not close enough to interfere; and the last thing I saw before collapsing from the GSW to the abdomen and chest was Kyle with his hand on the trigger of a gun and his girl laughing beside him. Sydney.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Thanks to inspiration given by Guest, I had 2 ideas for a sequel, but found the timelines conflicting. Therefore, I will try my best to not be confusing, but I will be writing a sequel and prequel at the same time after HHL is over)**

 **Frank's pov**

The men of my detail that I had since put in charge of the protection of my son and his best friend were not far away from their charges, but were not close or fast enough to stop the incoming bullets that attacked my son; hitting his torso in the worst places. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest at the sight; anger consuming me.

I obviously was not the only angered one, for Danny pinned Kyle to the ground in a very Danny manner and cuffed him; seething

"Assault on a police officer, attempted murder of a police officer; unlawful imprisonment, illegal possession of a gun,2 counts identity theft,including that of a cop; and admitting to second degree murder while faking being a cop; 8 counts of murder that we know of. You're coming down to the station already under those convictions. You're looking at life here. Jackie, take him down to the station, see if you can squeeze more out of him, especially who has Mason and where."

By then, Pop and I had gone to the hospital with Jamie, who would need surgery, no doubt about that.

 **Danny's pov**

I then saw Kyle's arm candy; Jamie's ex fiancee Sydney. I was beyond shocked and disgusted. I went over to the former lawyer who once upon a time had been sane and was about to be my sister-in-law and spoke

"Arm candy; were YOU Mason's guard dog?"

By then I had Kyle cuffed and my foot on his back so she was defenseless and nodded; making me twist her arm in anger

"Where IS he?!"

 **Frank's pov**

By now the majority of the family had joined me in the hospital waiting room, sitting in that dreadful area in those awful hard plastic chairs that provided none of the much comfort we desperately needed.

"Will Uncle Jamie be ok?"

The silence had been broken by all three of my grandchildren, and I tried to reassure them with a small smile

"I hope so. The doctors and surgeons are some of the best. He should be fine."

I was having trouble believing my own words until a doctor came out to see us and confirmed what I had just stated. We all exhaled in relief. He was going to be ok. My baby boy would be ok.

We went straight to see him, and he grinned

"Hey everyone"

His voice was dry and raspy from the tube in his throat, and Erin quickly fed him a spoonful of ice chips; which helped a lot. We told him all that Danny had charged Mason and Sydney with and how they were at the station, in a temporary cell, awaiting trial. They had since given up Mason's location; the North Brother Island Ruins. The sweet irony in this is that that location is just West of Rikers Island; where we have our most used penitentiary. They'd be prisoners not that far away from where they kept their own prisoner. They told me that the trial was in a week; and by then I would be healed and able to cuff them myself; which I would gladly do and was looking forward to doing.

Then Mason came in, and we both cried in relief upon seeing that the other was ok. We hugged for an incalculable ammount of time, for, at least as far as I am concerned, time stood still as we embraced. Mason, the real, true, Mason; was alive and well.


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie's pov

My begrudging and irritating stay at the hospital had at last come to an end, and I was back to optimal health. Once I got back to my Dad's house, my older brother Danny gently clapped me on the shoulder

"Sydney and Kyle are still in holding; I figured you would want and should be the one to cuff them for good and lock them up."

I smiled, grabbing said cuffs and following him to the station

"With pleasure."

I would cuff them at the station, then lock them up at Rikers, for along with the current charges, we also had Kyle for trespassing into our home, shooting for all to see, which also counted as indecent exposure to a shooting... We had them both in the bag; and it felt good. Soon we had arrived at the area where they were detained, both shocked to see me alive

"H-How?!"

they stammered out, absolutely flabbergasted to see me standing before them. Kyle then got angry, yelling

"I thought I killed you!"

Smirking, I spoke

"Nope. Alive and well, thanks for asking. You are both under arrest for life."

After reiterating what they had already heard, I repeated their full list of charges and cuffed them; then Danny and I dropped them off at the prison; returning home soon after. Pop was the one who broke the silence

"Are they in jail?"

I nodded

"For life, no parole. They're gone."

Everyone muttered their own words of approval, then the house filled with Reagans and Mason fell silent once more, until Mason spoke up

"I've been thinking about these past few days and talking with your family. Jamie... I'm giving up law practice; and my wife and kids being moved here for her job only helped my decision. I'm enrolling in the Academy and becoming a NYPD cop."


End file.
